This invention relates to a hoist suitable for elevation or lowering of articles.
Hereinafter the invention will be described in relation to the elevation and lowering of vehicle transmissions such as automatic transmissions and other relatively heavy vehicle components such as engine blocks. However, it will be appreciated that this is not the sole application of the invention and therefore it should not be limited to this example application.
Hitherto in relation to the repair or installation of heavy vehicle components such as automatic transmissions, these components have been relatively difficult to utilize when the vehicle has been elevated on a conventional vehicle hoist which is operated by hydraulic pumps. This has been mainly due to the heavy weight of an automatic transmission housing and the fact that it required more than one man to lift it for installation into the elevated vehicle.